Digimon Frontier 2
by Armityle
Summary: 3 años después de la derrota de Lucemon, Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, Koji, Kouichi y JP reciben nuevamente los Digispirt de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios para luchar contra una nueva amenaza que afectará tanto el Digimundo como el Mundo Humano. Durante el transcurso de su viaje se encontrarán con cambios que formarán parte de la batalla definitiva para salvar sus 2 hogares. Algo de romance.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, MI PRIMER INTENTO EN HACER UN FANFIC DE DIGIMON 4, HICE MUCHO PARA QUE SE PAREZCA A UN CAP DE LA SERIE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

( _Se muestra la última de escena del capítulo 50 con Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, JP, Zoe y Tommy. La de "Nosotros y yo nos conocimos en una aventura, pero, en realidad, todo comenzará a partir de hoy_ )

Se escucha una voz…

-Han pasado 3 años-dijo un Tommy ya crecido

 _(Se muestra a Takuya cuando tenía 10 años, luego pasa a Takuya de 14 años. Ya no llevaba su gorra, pero sí lentes, su cabello era más largo. Llevaba pantalones negros, zapatos de color carmesí oscuro con amarillo, ya no usaba guantes, una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro, más larga que la anterior, hasta sus muñecas, camisa de color gris. Estaba comprando naranjas)._

 _(Se muestra a Koji cuando tenía 10 años, luego pasa a Koji de 14 años. Tampoco tenía su gorra. Su cabello se lo había recortado un poco pero aún era largo hasta sus hombros. Llevaba zapatos de color gris, sus pantalones eran de color azul grisáceo, llevaba camisa de color celeste y una chaqueta de color azul negruzco. Servía la comida en la mesa de su casa, estaba sentados su papá y su madrastra. En el piso estaba recostado su perro)._

 _(Se muestra a Kouichi cuando tenía 10 años, luego pasa a Kouichi de 14 años. Su cabello era más largo, pero tenía el mismo estilo que cuando era joven. Sus zapatos eran verdes oscuros completos, sus pantalones eran de color azul oscuro, tenía una camisa de color índigo, una chaqueta sin mangas de color negro. Su mamá y él estaban trabajando en el restaurante que su mamá logró tener)._

 _(Se muestra a JP cuando tenía 12 años, luego a JP de 16 años. Era más delgado que antes. Usaba el uniforme de su escuela. Unos pantalones de color negro, igual que lo zapatos. Su camisa con cuello era de color celeste. Usaba una corbata azul oscuro. Su chaqueta era azul oscuro con unas rayas amarillas bien delgaditas. Su cabello había crecido un poco, pero se mantenía hasta las orejas. Estaba resolviendo problemas de cálculo en la pizarra de su escuela para la maestra y el resto de sus compañeros)._

 _(Se muestra a Zoe cuando tenía 10 años, luego pasa a Zoe de 14 años. Llevaba zapatos de color rosado, medias largas de color blanco. Una falta rosada clara, más que la otra vez, su camisa era de color morado oscuro, su ombligo estaba al descubierto. Su chaqueta era igual de rosado clara sin mangas. No llevaba gorra y su cabello era lago y suelto. Estaba ayudando a sus papás decorando la sala de su casa)._

 _(Por último se muestra a Tommy cuando tenía 7 años, luego pasa a Tommy de 10 años. Su cabello era más largo, como el de Takuya cuando tenía 10 años. Llevaba zapatos de color rojo con blanco. Pantalones de color azul oscuro, camisa de color rojo, una chaqueta de color verde oscuro. No llevaba gorra. Estaba montado en su bicicleta regresando a su casa)._

(Opening)

(El fondo es negro, pero luego se muestran los símbolos de los 10 guerreros legendarios)

Narrador: La leyenda de los 6 niños elegidos que salvaron el Digimundo de Lucemon hace 3 años, está a punto a resucitar….

Se muestran los niños, tal como en el opening original, solo que en diferente orden y ya crecidos. Primero Tommy, luego Kouichi, sigue Zoe, JP, koji, Takuya. Están de nuevo juntos y juntas sus digivice y luces de diferentes colores salen. Se juntan y aparece el titulo)

 **DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS**

 **FRONTIER 2**

Aparece un trailmon y el sonido sale. Los niños están encima del Trailmom

Fuego ardiente dentro de mí

Takuya está mirando al frente, Zoe está con un bebé digimon, Tommy está sentado tranquilo

Mil miradas en el horizonte

JP está con un cuaderno de apuntes mirando el paisaje. Koji y Kouichi esta estaban sentandos en el último vagon, debajo de ellos estaban Bokomon y Neemon

La indecisión huyó

Miran sus digivices y luego los levantan hacia arriba

Llegaré a la meta

Se muestra el Digimundo y la Tierra y ambos se juntas y explotan

Se cumplirá lo sé

Aparecen Patamon, Lopmon y Salamon, quienes digievolucioan a Magnaagemon y Antylamonm, sentados en una mesa circulas, pero un algo les llama la atención y salen del castillo y ven una tormeta oscura en el cielo acercándose al Digimundo.

El futuro un triunfo me depara

Los niños ven a los 3 angeles y luego enfocan su vista en la tormenta oscura

Nada se interpondrá

Los digimons huyen

La debilidad se esfumó

Los niños gritan con valor

Ardiendo está

Aparecen Digimons oscuros listos para atacar

La llama en mí

Ponen enfrente sus digivice

La victoria te pertenece ya

Sus digivice brillan

El poder del fuego habrá

Cambian a sus digievolucones

De tener con invencible corazón

Agunimon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Lobomon y Lowemon

Tuyo seraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá

Se preparan para la batalla

En tus ojos hay

Kumamon ataca con bolas de nieva, seguido de Agunimon con Salamandra ardiente

Ese gran poder

Kazemon con remolino de pétalos junto con Bettlemon con martillo de Thor

Resplandece con su gran luz,

Lowemon con meteoro de la oscuridad

La frontera tú has de alcanzar

Lobomon con espada solar

Más allá tú irás

Se encuentran rodeados

Y mi corazón

Kumamon y Beetlemon cambian a Korikakumon y Metalkabuterimon

Lejos volará

Agumon y Kazemon cambian a Burninggreymon y Sephyrmon

Hacia el horizonte verás

Lobomon y Lowemon cambian a Kendogarurumon y Kaiserleomon

Los conocimientos están

Los 6 atacan a los digimons oscuros

En cualquier lugar

Burninggreymon y Kendogarurumon se transforman en Aldamon y Beowolfmon

(En cualquier lugar)

Aldamon y Beowolfmon se transforman en Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon

Se expanden por el mundo

Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon se fusionan y forman a Susanoomon

(Seguro estoy)

De Susanoomon salen Takuya y Koji. Susanoomon está arriba. Al costado de él están Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon. Tambien Aldamon y Beowolfmon.

Corro sin descansar

Aparecen Tommy, JP, Zoe y Kouichi junto con Bokomon, Neemon, Magnaangemon, Angewomon y Antylamon. Bokomon y Neemon se ponen al costado de Kouichi. Antylamon se pone al costado de Tommy. Magnaangemon y Angewomon están flotando.

(Sin descansar)

Aparecen los 10 Guerreros Legendarios: Agunimon, Lobomon, Lowemon, Kazemon, Beettlemon, Kumamon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Ranamon y Arbormon. Estan atrás de los niños.

Pues junto a mi puedes verlo

Los niños alzan sus digivice

(Lo puedes ver)

Arde la llama en mí

(Aparece los símbolos de los 10 guerreros)

-Hoy presentamos-dijo Tommy crecido-"Una nueva llamada"

Episodio 1: Una nueva llamada  
(Empieza el episodio)

Un despertador sonaba mientras, el chico que estaba en la cama trataba de apagarlo. Cuando lo hizo se levantó. Miró su reloj y eran las 10 de la mañana. Era un día soleado y tranquilo. Aun recostado en su cama miró su calendario y vio detenidamente la fecha de hoy: "21 de Julio". Lo que significaba, primer día de vacaciones de verano en Japón. Después regresaría a sus estudios como alumno de 5to grado que era.

-¡Tommy!-gritó una mujer desde abajo, en la sala-¡Hora de despertarse!-.

-¡Sí, mamá, ya voy!-gritó Tommy.

Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a vestirse. Su nombre era Tommy Himi, alumno de 5to grado en Tokio, Japón. Terminando de vestirse (con la ropa ya señalada al inicio), bajó las escaleras y encontró a su mamá en la cocina, su papá estaba leyendo un periódico y su hermano mayor, Yutaka, ambos sentados en la mesa.

-Buenos días, papá-dijo Tommy-Buenos días, hermano-.

-Buenos días-dijeron ambos.

-Al parecer, el último día de clases te dejó exhausto-dijo Yutaka-Estabamos aquí hace como media hora-.

-Bueno, hermano-dijo Tommy-Cuando intentas mantener buenas calificaciones, el trabajo de estudiar hasta más de medianoche es agotador-.

-Aquí tienes, hijo-dijo su mamá dándole un desayuno tradicional japonés: sopa de miso, arroz blanco japonés y pescado a la parrilla.

-Gracias, mamá-dijo Tommy

Desayuno junto con su familia, hasta que terminó.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo Tommy-Me tengo que ir-.

-¿Eh?-preguntó sus papá-¿Adónde vas tan temprano?-.

-Acordé encontrarme con unos amigos en el parque-dijo Tommy-Ellos también tienen vacaciones. Seguramente se preguntará dónde estoy ya que debí estar allí hace 15 minutos-.

-De acuerdo-dijo su papá-Pero debes estar acá para almorzar, hijo-.

-Sí, papá, no te preocupes-dijo Tommy-Nos vemos luego-.

Tommy salió de su casa, no sin antes llevar su celular con él, y tomó su bicicleta. Pedaleó pasando por diferentes casas y ver a los niños disfrutar del verano. Finalmente, llegó al parque y vio sentados en el césped a 5 niños, mejor dicho, jóvenes de 14 años y uno de 16. Sonrió al verlos.

-¡Hola, chicos!-gritó Tommy a distancia sobre su bicicleta.

Los jóvenes lo miraron y sonrieron. Tommy paró su bicicleta, la puso en un estacionamiento para bicicletas y se reunió con ellos….sus viejos y mejores amigos quienes conoció hace 3 años…en un mundo diferente al de ellos, lleno de criaturas digitales, donde ellos mismos también lo fueron….el Digimundo.

-Hola, Tommy-dijo Takuya

-Tommy, gusto de verte-dijo Koji

-Igual a mí-dijo su hermano gemelo, Kouichi

-Cómo has crecido, Tommy-dijo una chica, Zoe.

-Aunque solo pasaron unas semanas desde que nos vimos-dijo el mayor, JP.

-Gracias, chicos, pero no es para tanto-dijo Tommy

-Al menos, todos estamos de vacaciones-dijo Takuya.

-Eh, no exactamente Takuya-dijo JP-Mis clases terminan temprano esta semana y por eso estoy con mi uniforme. Las vacaciones oficiales serán la próxima semana-.

-Sí, pero solo son 3 horas hasta las 9 y 30 de la mañana-dijo Takuya

-Claro, claro-dijo JP.

-Vamos, chicos, tranquilos-dijo Zoe.

-Está bien, Zoe-dijo JP un poco sonrojado.

Aun JP tenía una atracción hacia Zoe, aunque era menos que la otra vez.

-Mhhmm, es bueno que estemos reunidos otra vez-dijo Kouichi.

-Lo sé-dijo Koji-Estos días han estado bien ocupados para nosotros-.

-Sobre todo yo, Koji-dijo Kouichi-El último fin de semana, hubo más personas en el restaurante de mamá que tuvieron que hacer final, sobre todo para llevar-.

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas en restaurante, Kouichi?-preguntó Takuya.

-Han mejorado-dijo Kouichi-Hemos ganado más dinero que el antiguo trabajo de mi mamá. Creo que podremos mudarnos a un departamento muy pronto-.

-Eso sueno genial-dijo Tommy.

Caminaron por el parque hablando sobre cómo iba en sus vidas normales. Fue cuando a Zoe se le vino el recuerdo del Digimundo.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo irá todo en el Digimundo?-dijo Zoe

Eso pasó a todos. Comenzaron a sentirse nostálgicos y pensativos.

-¿Tanto ha pasado de aquel día?-preguntó JP.

-Todos esos digimons que conocimos y nos ayudaron-dijo Koji.

-Bokomon, Neemon-dijo Kouichi.

-Patamon, Lopmon y Salamon-dijo Tommy

-Todos ellos…-dijo Takuya-Están a salvo. Purificamos a Kerpymon, a los guerreros malignos, resistimos ante los Caballeros de la Realeza y vencimos a Lucemon. Los 10 Guerreros protegerían al Digimundo. Ellos nos ayudaron a cambiar, a ver las cosas de otro modo que no comprendíamos antes. Nos enseñaron más de nosotros mismos. Gracias a ellos, regresamos de manera diferente-.

Sí, es verdad-dijo Koji-Dejamos atrás nuestras dudas para poder seguir adelante-.

-Mostramos nuestro verdadero ser-dijo Zoe.

-Comprendíamos mejor-dijo JP.

-Ayudábamos más-dijo Kouichi.

-Maduramos, lo más importante-dijo Tommy.

-Sí-dijeron los demás.

-Pero más que todo, nos conocimos-dijo Tommy.

-Sí, eso vale mucho-dijo Zoe.

-No cabe duda-dijo Takuya.

-Exacto-dijo Koji.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kouichi.

-Claro-dijo JP.

Los chicos estaban felices al recordar lo bueno que aprendieron en el Digimundo. Pasaron por una pequeña torre de reloj y Tommy vio la hora.

-Vaya, debo volver a mi casa-dijo Tommy-Los veré mañana, chicos-.

-De acuerdo, Tommy-dijo Takuya.

-Nos vemos mañana, Tommy-fijo Zoe.

-Hasta entonces-dijo Koji.

-Cuídate, Tommy-dijo Kouichi.

-Hasta luego-dijo JP.

Tommy se despidió de sus amigos y, con su bicicleta, regresaba a su casa.

Cuando llegó, vio al cartero y este se le acercó.

-Disculpa, ¿es usted Tommy Himi?-preguntó el cartero.

-Sí, soy yo-dijo Tommy

-Tengo algo para usted-dijo el cartero sacando un sobre del bolso de correos que llevaba-Un paquete pequeño-.

Literalmente, era pequeño. Una cajita que ocupa la palma de su mano, menos que eso.

-¿Quién me lo envía?-preguntó Tommy curioso.

-No dice quién, solo vino con esta nota-dijo el cartero entregándole aparte la nota.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias-dijo Tommy.

El cartero se retiró y Tommy leyó la nota: "No abrir hasta las 6:10 pm".

-"No abrir hasta las 6 con 10 de la tarde"-repitió Tommy lo que decía la nota-Vaya, qué especifico-.

Tommy entró a su casa y su familia lo esperaba para almorzar. Subió antes dejando el paquete en su cuarto y bajo al comedor. Allí, se reunió con ellos.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu mañana con tus amigos?-preguntó su mamá.

-Tranquila-dijo Tommy-Estuvimos paseando por el parque recordando….-.

Pasó en su mente, lo que vivió en el Digimundo.

-…Recordando aventuras del pasado-terminó la oración Tommy.

-¿Por qué el cartero tenía un paquete para ti?-preguntó su papá.

-La verdad, no lo sé-dijo Tommy-Solo que tengo que esperar hasta las 6 con 10 para abrirlo-.

-¿Por qué hasta las 6 con 10?-preguntó Yutaka.

-Eso…tampoco lo sé-dijo Tommy pensativo-No debe ser nada-.

Continuaron comiendo.

Pasaron horas y horas. Tommy estaba recostado en su cama, con el paquete pequeño en sus manos. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 6:09 pm. Estaba atento al cambio de minuto hasta que por fin eran las 6:10 pm.

-Bien-dijo Tommy algo nervioso-Aquí vamos-.

Tommy abrió el paquete pequeño y lo que había adentro era una tarjeta de memoria de celular.

-¿Una tarjerta de memoria?-se preguntó Tommy-No parece la gran cosa-.

Sin embargo, al voltear la tarjeta de memoria. Vio algo que lo sorprendió.

-No puede ser-se dijo Tommy al ver la otra cara de la tarjeta.

La otra cara de la tarjeta tenía grabado el símbolo del hielo, aquel que representaba a Kumamon y Korikakumon.

Al ver el símbolo, decidió agarrar su celular y poner la tarjeta de memoria dentro. Al hacerlo, para su sorpresa, no pasaba nada. Eso lo dejo un tanto sorprendido y confundido. Decidió llamar a uno de sus amigos.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Tommy cuando contestaron su llamada-¿Takuya?...Takuya, no vas a creer lo que acabo de recibir en el correo. Hay que hablarlo con los demás en el parque mañana en la tarde-.

Al día siguiente, esa tarde, los chicos estaban reunidos escuchando a Tommy lo que recibió. Les mostró la tarjeta y era indudable que el símbolo del hielo estaba grabado.

-Nadie a parte de nosotros sabe lo del Digimundo-dijo Tommy-Bueno a parte de Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki y Teruo, pero nadie más ¿Ustedes no recibieron una tarjeta como la mía?-.

-Para nada, Tommy-dijo Takuya-Yo he recibido nada en el correo-.

-Ni yo-dijo Zoe.

-Yo tampoco, nunca recibo correos-dijo JP.

-Igual-dijo Koji

-Igual-dijo Kouichi.

-Esto es muy raro-dijo Takuya-¿Qué significará esto?-.

Pensaron, cuando de pronto, los bolsillos de sus pantalones comenzaron a brillar. Se sorprendieron: El brillo provenía de sus celulares.

-Nuestros celulares-dijo Takuya al ver el suyo y el de los demás,

-Esto quiere decir que…-dijo Koji.

-…Tal vez nos estén…-dijo Zoe.

-….Después de mucho…-dijo JP.

-….Una señal de que…-dijo Kouichi.

-…Nos llaman de nuevo-dijo Tommy.

Fue cuando vieron el símbolo de Ophanimon en sus celulares.

-Niños Elegidos -dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Escuchamos la voz, pero no es de Ophanimon-dijo Takuya.

-Soy Angewomon, la digievolcion de Salamon-dijo Angewomon.

-Angewomon dijiste-dijo Zoe.

-Dinos, Angewomon-dijo Koji-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ocurre en el Digimundo?-.

-Una nueva amenaza ha llegado al Digimundo-dijo Angewomon-Pero las barreras que sostienen a ambos mundos se han desequilibrado….el Mundo Humano como el Digimundo están en peligro-.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron sorprendidos todos.

-¿Amenaza nuestro mundo también?-preguntó JP.

¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Kouichi.

Fue cuando ocurrió un temblor y vieron que desde lejos aparareció….un digimon. Era uno hecho de roca y estaba en la ciudad. Las personas huían aterradas.

-¿Un Digimon aquí?-preguntó Zoe.

ANLISADOR DE DIGIMON

ROCKMON

ES UN DIGIMON TIPO VIRUS COMPUESTO COMPLETAMENTE DE PIEDRA Y ROCA

SU TECNICA ESPECIAL PUÑO DE ROCA

FIN DEL ANALIZADOR

-Oh no.-dijo Takuya-Si un Digimon está aquí, puede ocasionar inestabilidad en el Mundo Humano y causar daños.

-Hay que evitarlo-dijo Tommy decidido.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó JP-No tenemos los Digispirits.

-De eso se equivocan-dijo Angewomon-Los 10 Guerreros otorgaran sus poderes unas vez más a ustedes para combatir este problema.

Fue cuando sus celulares se transformaron en sus Digivice anteriores. Takuya y Koji tenían sus Digivice mejorados por el poder de Ophanimon. Vieron en sus pantallas los Digispirits. Sonrieron.

-Amigos-dijo Takuya-Hemos vuelto-.

Todos asintieron.

-Es hora-dijo Takuya.

(Musica de Digievolución)

(Se muestra el Digispirit de Agunimon. Takuya hizo su pose de transformación, solo cambio su edad y ropa, pero es lo mismo practicamnte igual que los demás)

-¡Digispirit!-gritó Takuya-¡Digivolve a…..!

La data pasó y se transformó.

-¡Agunimon!-gritó Agunimon

 _Kaze o ukete_

 _Tatsy Kewashii_

 _Gake de wa_

(Se muestra el digispirit de Lobomon, con Koji)

 _Jibun no_

 _Yowasa bakari_

 _Ga mieru ne_

-¡Digispirit!-gritó Koji-¡Digivolve a…..!

La data pasó y se transformó.

-¡Lobomon! gritó Lobomon

 _Demo donna_

(Se muestra el digispirt de Kumamon, con Tommy)

 _Pinchi mo_

-¡Digispirit!-gritó Tommy-¡Digivolve a…..!

La data pasó y se transformó.

-¡Kumamon!-gritó Kumamon

 _Haruka e toberu_

 _Chansu ni mo_

(Se muestra el digispirt de Kazemon, con Zoe)

 _Kawaru Kiseki_

-¡Digispirit!-gritó Zoe-¡Digivolve a…..!

La data pasó y se transformó.

-¡Kazemon!-gritó Kazemon

 _Kakushi motteru_

(Se muestra el digispirt de Lowemon, con Kouichi)

 _Densetsu ni wa_

 _Musuu no hiiroo_

-¡Digispirit!-gritó Kouichi-¡Digivolve a…..!

La data pasó y se transformó.

-¡Lowemon!-gritó Lowemon

 _Esoragoto to_

 _Itterarenai_

(Se muestra el digispirit de Beetlemon, con JP)

 _Yuusha ni ima_

-¡Digispirit!-gritó JP-¡Digivolve a…..!

La data pasó y se transformó.

-¡Beetlemon!-gritó Beetlemon

 _Iki o fuki kome_

 _Wakatte ir usa_

-Andando-dijo Agunimon

 _Ichiban daiji na_

Agunimon, Lobomon y Lowemon fueron saltando con gran altura. Kumamon usó sus esquís de nieve mientras creaba pistas de hielo para poder ir hacia donde estaba Rockmon. Kazemon y Beetlemon fueron volando.

 _Buki wa kokoro_

 _Ni aru nda_

Rockmon seguía atacando esa parte de la ciudad. Los policías no sabían qué hacer.

-Emergencia, emergencia-dijo uno policía-Necesitamos ayuda…-.

-Señor, mire-dijo un oficial señalando hacia atrás.

Vieron y eran los chicos con sus formas de digimon. Rodearon a Rockmon

 _Makerarenai Tsuyoku_

 _Aritai_

-¡Salamandra ardiente!-gritó Agunimon.

Rockmon se protegió con un auto. Lo lanzó hacia Agunimon.

 _Kizu darkae demo_

-¡Espada Solar!-gritó Lobomon y usó su espada para cortar en 2 el auto.

 _Akogaretteta mirai e_

 _To_

-¡Remolino de pétalos!-gritó Kazemon

 _Tabidate with the will_

Rockmon lanzó su puño de roca, pero Kazemon lo esquivo.

 _Niji o oikaketa_

 _Tooi kioku no_

-¡Meteoro de la oscuridad!-lanzó su ataque Lowemon

 _Mujaki sa Doko_

 _De nakushita no_

Rockmon se cayó al suelo

 _Darou_

-¡Bombas de nieve!-lanzó su ataque Kumamon.

Rockmon quedó atrapado en la nieve.

 _Shitteru Koto ga_

-¡Martillo de Thor!-gritó Beetlemon la lanzarle un trueno.

 _Fueteku sono_

Rockmon quedó paralizado.

 _Tabi_

-El golpe final-dijo Agunimon.

 _Akirameru koto_

Agunimon cambió.

 _Wo mi ni_

-¡Agunimon digivolve a….Burninggreymon!

 _Tsuketakunai ne_

-¡Balas de fuego!-gritó Burninggreymon.

 _Towa ni tsuzuku_

 _Jibun no_

Al derrotarlo, aparecieron sus datos.

-¡Burninggreymon digivolve a….Agunimon!-gritó.

 _Sutoorii_

 _Unmei ni mo_

-Espíritu del mal corrompido-dijo Agunimon-Serás purificado con este digivice…. ¡Digicode….Captura!-.

 _Sakaratte yaru_

Los datos de Rockmon fueron capturados por Agunimon y el digihuevo se fue al subsuelo.

-Lo logramos-dijo Agunimon.

-Ehh…no del todo-dijo Beetlemon

Miraron atrás de ellos y vieron a los policías y gente con cara de O_OU. Ellos también, no esperaban que los vieran.

-Hora de irnos-dijo Agunimon.

-¡Tornado de Kazemon!-gritó Kazemon.

El tornado hizo que todas las personas protegieran sus ojos. Cuando miraron otra vez, los guerreros ya no estaban.

Los chicos estaban el parque otra vez, sin nadie que los viera, volvieron a sus formas normales.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-dijo JP.

-Es cierto-dijo Zoe.

-Pero aún no lo entiendo-dijo Koji-¿Cómo es que Rockmon vino a nuestro mundo?-.

-Eso también quisiera saber-dijo Takuya.

En eso, las pantallas de sus digivice comenzaron a brillar. El símbolo de Ophanimon apareció.

-Esta ha sido un ataque provocado por la maldad que intenta apoderarse de los dos mundos-dijo Angewomon.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tommy-¿Cómo logró venir Rockmon al mundo humano?... ¿Por qué me llegó una tarjeta de memoria con el grabado de Kumamon y Korikakumon?-.

-Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas-dijo Angewomon-Por ahora, deben encontrar la nueva entrada la Digimundo-.

-¿La nueva entrada?-preguntó Takuya-¿No era la estación Shibuya?-.

-Esa puerta se cerró tras la derrota de Lucemon-dijo Angewomon-Deben buscarla….en lo…más…profundo…de su…ser…en…-.

La comunicación se cortó.

-¿Angewomon?-preguntó Takuya preocupado.

El símbolo de Ophanimon desapareció.

-Ya no está-dijo Kouichi.

-Lo que faltaba-dijo JP-Un acertijo-.

-No creo-dijo Takuya-Esto es serio, amigos. Si Angewomon nos devolvió el poder de los 10 Guerreros, significa que algo ha o está pasando en el Digimundo-.

-Algo que también afectará a nuestro mundo-dijo Koji.

-Es cierto-dijo Kouichi-Debemos encontrar la nueva entrada al DIgimundo-.

-Cuenta con eso-dijo JP.

-Desde luego-dijo Zoe.

-La buscaremos-dijo Tommy.

Aunque Tommy miró al otro lado preocupado y luego a su digivice. Notó un cambio, detrás estaba la tarjeta de memoria con el símbolo del hielo.

-Solo me gustaría saber….a qué se refería Angewomon con lo más profundo de su ser-pensó Tommy mientras atardecía en Tokio.

(Ending)

Aparece Tommy, Takuya, Koji

No importa lo lejos que te encuentres tuuuu

Kouichi, Zoe y JP (crecidos, claro)

Hey!

Muestra a Tommy con su digivice, a su lado Kumamon y Korikakumon, tambien otra digievolución, pero está en las sombras

Debe llegar a ti

Muestra a Takuya con su digivice, a su lado Agunimon, Burninggreymon, Aldamon y Kaisergreymon

Miro al cielo para ver dónde estás

Muestra a Koji con su digivice, a su lado Lobomon, Kendogarurumon, Beowolfmon y Magnagarurumon

Y pienso que tal vez

Muestra a Kouichi con su digivice, a su lado Lowemon, Kaiserleomon y una digievolución, pero está en las sombras

Tu y yo lo mismo podemos ver

Muestra a Zoe con su digivice, a su lado Kazemon, Sephyrmon y una digievolución, pero está en las sombras

Mis sentimientos

Muestra a JP con su digivice, a su lado Beetlemon, Metalkabuterimon y una digievolución, pero está en las sombras

Alcanzarán

Tommy alza su digivice, Takuya alza su digivice, Koji alza su digivice, Kouichi alza su digivice, Zoe alza su digivice y JP alza su digivice.

En mi corazón lo guardo siempre y en el futuro

Terminan el Digimundo y están Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon y Salamon saludando.

Haaaa de florecer

Takuya y Zoe están en un campo de flores y arboles viendo a los Piyomons, Koromons y Palmons jugando y se unen a ellos.

El sueño será una realidad

Koji y Kouichi están con Adromons, Datamons y Guardromon construyendo máquinas para hacer el digimundo mejor y actualizando Trailmons. Ellos ayudan en llevar cosas

No habrá distancia

Que nos pueda separar

Y la inocencia nos dará

Tommy y JP están ayudan Swanmon con los bebés digimons. Uno está encima de la cabeza de Tommy, este ríe junto con JP.

La fuerza que nos unirá

Los 6 chicos corren hacia un hermoso castillo de cristal

Y surgirá

Se abre y están esperándolos Magnaagemon, Angewomon y Antylamon

Con tu sonrisa la luuuuuuz

Aparecen los 10 guerreros legendarios.

.

.

.

.

Avance del episodio 2

-¿A qué se refirió Angewomon con lo más profundo de su ser?-preguntó Tommy

-Debemos encontrar la nueva entrada-dijo Takuya

-Tokio es grande, ¿cómo lo haremos?-preguntó JP.

-El Digimundo nos necesita-dijo Koji.

-Nuestros amigos y nuestro mundo están en peligro-dijo Zoe.

-Debemos actuar normal para que no sospechen quienes somos-dijo Kouichi.

.

.

.

.

-No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Digimon Frontier 2-dijo Tommy-Ahora es cuando la leyenda….digievoluciona-.

Proximo episodio: "La nueva entrada al Digimundo"


	2. Chapter 2

(Opening)

(El fondo es negro, pero luego se muestran los símbolos de los 10 guerreros legendarios)

Narrador: La leyenda de los 6 niños elegidos que salvaron el Digimundo de Lucemon hace 3 años, está a punto a resucitar….

Se muestran los niños, tal como en el opening original, solo que en diferente orden y ya crecidos. Primero Tommy, luego Kouichi, sigue Zoe, JP, koji, Takuya. Están de nuevo juntos y juntas sus digivice y luces de diferentes colores salen. Se juntan y aparece el titulo)

 **DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS**

 **FRONTIER 2**

Aparece un trailmon y el sonido sale. Los niños están encima del Trailmom

Fuego ardiente dentro de mí

Takuya está mirando al frente, Zoe está con un bebé digimon, Tommy está sentado tranquilo

Mil miradas en el horizonte

JP está con un cuaderno de apuntes mirando el paisaje. Koji y Kouichi esta estaban sentandos en el último vagon, debajo de ellos estaban Bokomon y Neemon

La indecisión huyó

Miran sus digivices y luego los levantan hacia arriba

Llegaré a la meta

Se muestra el Digimundo y la Tierra y ambos se juntas y explotan

Se cumplirá lo sé

Aparecen Patamon, Lopmon y Salamon, quienes digievolucioan a Magnaagemon y Antylamonm, sentados en una mesa circulas, pero un algo les llama la atención y salen del castillo y ven una tormeta oscura en el cielo acercándose al Digimundo.

El futuro un triunfo me depara

Los niños ven a los 3 angeles y luego enfocan su vista en la tormenta oscura

Nada se interpondrá

Los digimons huyen

La debilidad se esfumó

Los niños gritan con valor

Ardiendo está

Aparecen Digimons oscuros listos para atacar

La llama en mí

Ponen enfrente sus digivice

La victoria te pertenece ya

Sus digivice brillan

El poder del fuego habrá

Cambian a sus digievolucones

De tener con invencible corazón

Agunimon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Lobomon y Lowemon

Tuyo seraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá

Se preparan para la batalla

En tus ojos hay

Kumamon ataca con bolas de nieva, seguido de Agunimon con Salamandra ardiente

Ese gran poder

Kazemon con remolino de pétalos junto con Bettlemon con martillo de Thor

Resplandece con su gran luz,

Lowemon con meteoro de la oscuridad

La frontera tú has de alcanzar

Lobomon con espada solar

Más allá tú irás

Se encuentran rodeados

Y mi corazón

Kumamon y Beetlemon cambian a Korikakumon y Metalkabuterimon

Lejos volará

Agumon y Kazemon cambian a Burninggreymon y Sephyrmon

Hacia el horizonte verás

Lobomon y Lowemon cambian a Kendogarurumon y Kaiserleomon

Los conocimientos están

Los 6 atacan a los digimons oscuros

En cualquier lugar

Burninggreymon y Kendogarurumon se transforman en Aldamon y Beowolfmon

(En cualquier lugar)

Aldamon y Beowolfmon se transforman en Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon

Se expanden por el mundo

Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon se fusionan y forman a Susanoomon

(Seguro estoy)

De Susanoomon salen Takuya y Koji. Susanoomon está arriba. Al costado de él están Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon. Tambien Aldamon y Beowolfmon.

Corro sin descansar

Aparecen Tommy, JP, Zoe y Kouichi junto con Bokomon, Neemon, Magnaangemon, Angewomon y Antylamon. Bokomon y Neemon se ponen al costado de Kouichi. Antylamon se pone al costado de Tommy. Magnaangemon y Angewomon están flotando.

(Sin descansar)

Aparecen los 10 Guerreros Legendarios: Agunimon, Lobomon, Lowemon, Kazemon, Beettlemon, Kumamon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Ranamon y Arbormon. Estan atrás de los niños.

Pues junto a mi puedes verlo

Los niños alzan sus digivice

(Lo puedes ver)

Arde la llama en mí

"3 años habían pasado desde que Tommy y sus amigos fueron al Digimundo y vencieron al temible Lucemon. Sin embargo, una llamada de Angewomon, la digievolución de Salamon, sobre una nueva amenaza que estaba surgiendo y afectaría tanto al Digimundo como al Mundo de los Humanos hizo que recuperaran sus Digispirts, digievolucionando de nuevo a los 10 Guerrerors Legendarios. Tras vencer a Rockmon en su mundo, los chicos debían encontrar la nueva puerta al Digimundo para volver y descubrir qué es lo que está pasando"-dijo el Narrador.

(Aparece los símbolos de los 10 guerreros)

-Hoy presentamos-dijo Tommy crecido-"La puerta oculta al Digimundo"

Ya era de noche en Tokio, las personas caminaban para ir a sus casas o pasaban a restaurante a comer tras un día normal de trabajo. Sin embargo, no era normal, ya que en los televisores pasaban una noticia sobre el acontecimiento ocurrido esa misma tarde.

-Hasta ahora, las autoridades no están seguras de dónde vino aquel monstruo de roca que causó estragos en el centro de la ciudad-dijo el conductor de noticias-Ni tampoco sobre los otros 5 que lucharon contra él y desaparecieron en, según afirman las autoridades, remolinos de pétalos-.

Tommy estaba entre la multitud viendo el gran televisor donde el conductor transmitía. Caminaba por las calles de Tokio en busca de algo. Miro los callejones oscuros y las puertas de los lugares abandonados. Sin embargo, no hallaba lo que buscaba.

Sacó de su bolsillo su digivice y lo miró. Su cara expresaba confusión.

-¿Dónde estará la puerta?-se preguntó Tommy mientras miraba su digivice.

Luego, se dirigió al parque. Takuya y los demás tambien llegaron y, al igual que él, tenían miradas de decpeción.

-¿Tuvieron suerte?-preguntó Takuya,

-Nada-dijo JP.

-Ni yo-dijo Zoe.

-Ni nosotros-dijo Kouichi.

-No he encontrado nada en el centro-dijo Tommy.

-Tampoco yo en los barrios bajos-dijo Takuya-Si no encontramos esa puerta, no podremos volver al Digimundo-.

-Lo que nos dijo Angewomon antes que perdiéramos contacto con ella-dijo Koji-Eso tal vez nos pueda servir para encontrar su ubicación-.

-¿Recuerdan lo que dijo?-preguntó Zoe

-Dijo: "Buscar la entrada en lo más profundo de su ser"-explicó Takuya.

-Bueno-dijo JP-Eso no ayuda mucho-.

-Mañana nos reunimos aquí en la tarde y discutimos que es lo que hemos entendido sobre el mensaje de Angewomon-dijo Takuya.

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos.

Los chicos se despidieron y cada uno regreso a sus casas.

Primero, con Takuya,

Takuya caminaba por su barrio hasta que llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano, de 5to grado, viendo televisión.

-Hermano, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Shinya.

-Mis amigos y yo estábamos tratando de resolver un problema—dijo Takuya.

-¿Y lo lograron?-preguntó Shinya.

-No, todavía-dijo Takuya-Pero lo haremos-.

-Pues será mejor que le des una buena explicación a mamá porque no le gusta que llegues tarde-dijo Shinya.

-Ay-dijo Takuya con cara de 0_0U –Cierto-.

Fue a la cocina y su mamá estaba lavando los platos. Toco la puerta de la cocina como señal que llegó. Ella volteó y lo miro. Un poco molesta.

-Takuya Kanbara-dijo su mamá-¿Por qué has venido a esta hora?-.

-Mamá, lo siento-dijo Takuya-Mis amigos y yo estábamos resolviendo un problema sobre….-.

Takuya tuvo que inventar una buena excusa.

-…sobre la cantidad de clientes que el restaurante de la mamá de Kouichi está recibiendo. Pensábamos tal vez en más empleados, nueva administración, cosas así-.

Takuya esperaba que su mamá se creyera eso.

-Bueno-dijo su mamá-Pero que sea la última vez que llegues tarde a casa. Trate de llamarte, peor no contestabas tu celular-.

-Recibió un cambio-susurró Takuya viendo su digivice en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Cómo está papá?-preguntó Takuya.

-Acabo de hablar con él, su vuelo aterrizó ya en Nueva York, espero que le vaya bien en su conferencia de trabajo-dijo su mamá.

-Seguro que sí-dijo Takuya-Iré a mi cuarto-.

-¿No vas a cenar?-preguntó su mamá.

-En un momento-dijo Takuya-Voy a recostarme un rato-.

Subió a su cuarto y se echó en su cama. Miró su digivice, pensativo.

-Angewomon-dijo Takuya-¿Cómo encontraremos esa entrada?-.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Koji…

Koji terminó de darle comida a su perro y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Sus padres estaban dormidos. Sin embargo, entró a otro cuarto y dentro había una cuna. Yacía durmiendo una bebita abrazando un peluche. Era la media hermana de Koji, su nombre era Aiko Minamoto y sus padres la tuvieron 1 año después de la batalla contra Lucemon. Koji demostraba mucho cariño con su hermana. Se acercó a ella y le acarició su cabeza.

-Si es cierto que un nuevo mal está atacando el Digimundo y su blanco también es el Mundo Humano, entonces no permitiré que se atrevan ni a cruzarlo-dijo Koji seguro de sí mismo.

En la casa de Kouichi…

Kouichi estaba en su cuarto arreglando su lámpara. Al costado de ella, había una foto de él, Koji y Aiko. Ella estaba en los brazos de Koji. Ya sabía sobre ella y, al igual de Koji, la quería mucho. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella. Incluso con esta nueva amenaza.

-Koji y yo daremos todo de nosotros para mantenerte a salvo Aiko-dijo Kouichi mirando la foto al terminar de arreglar su lámpara.

En el departamento de JP…

JP estaba en su cuarto revisando en su computadora mapas sobre Tokio tratando de buscar posibles zonas sobre donde estaría la puerta al Digimundo. Incluso usaba cálculos de física para poder determinar una ubicación exacta. Marcaba con círculos los puntos posibles y marcaba con equis los que no eran en un mapa impreso.

-Debo hallar esa puerta-dijo JP-Mis dos hogares están en peligro-.

A su costado estaban las fotos de él y los demás. Sin embargo, tambien había fotos de otros amigos que hizo en su escuela: Clase, feria de ciencias, club de ajedrez, etc.

En la casa de Zoe…

Zoe miraba las noticias en la televisión. Hablaban de los sucesos ocurridos de ellos, como los Guerreros Legendarios, y contra Rockmon. Estaba preocupada. Sus padres estaban en el comedor.

-Zoe, es hora de cenar, apaga el televisor-dijo su papá.

-Sí-dijo Zoe.

Zoe una vez más miro la pelea.

-Debemos volver y detener esto-dijo Zoe apagando el televisor y dirigiéndose al comedor.

En la casa de Tommy…

Tommy estaba recostado sobre su cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Deseaba poder hallar la entrada para ir con sus amigos al Digmundo.

-¿Cuál es la clave?-se preguntó Tommy.

Tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Tommy.

Era su hermano, Yutaka.

-Hola, hermano-dijo Tommy.

-Hola-dijo Yutaka-¿Pasa algo, Tommy?-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Tommy.

-Te he notado algo distraído desde ayer-dijo Yutaka-Desde que te llegó el paquete-.

-No es sobre eso-dijo Tommy.

-Entonces algo te perturba-dijo Yutaka-Puedes decírmelo, así podría ayudarte-.

Tommy pensó. Obviamente, no le diría sobre el Digimundo, pero sí sobre lo que Angewomon trató de decir.

-Bueno, mis amigos y yo estamos tratando de resolver un acertijo-dijo Tommy.

-¿Un Acertijo?-preguntó Yutaka.

-Sí-dijo Tommy-Es "Buscar la entrada en lo más profundo de su ser". Se refiere a nosotros, pero lo demás no lo sé-.

-¿Dónde escucharon ese acertijo?-preguntó Yutaka.

-Ehhh….-dijo con Tommy con cara de 0_0u-En una galleta de la fortuna-

-Bueno-dijo Yutaka-Si se refiere a ustedes, entonces en los más profundo de su ser, puede referirse a algo que los unió. Algo que estuvo dentro de ustedes-.

-Vaya-dijo Tommy-Esta algo claro, pero de todas maneras gracias, hermano-.

-No hay problema-dijo Yutaka.

Yutaka se retiró del cuarto de su hermano, mientras Tommy pensaba en lo que dijo, mirando el techo.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Y si se refiere a…-dijo Tommy.

(Todavía no saben a qué se refiere)

Al día siguiente, los chicos estaban reunidos en el centro comercial de Tokio. Sentados tomando sodas. Un poco con las miradas tristes.

-¿Algo encontraron en sus casas?-preguntó Takuya.

-Estamos sin nada-dijo JP.

-Solo las noticias de lo que hicimos ayer en la tarde-dijo Zoe.

-La verdad, no tengo ideas-dijo Koji.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Kouchi.

Tommy no decía nada. Estaba pensativo.

-Tommy, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Takuya.

-¿EH?-dijo volviendo a la realidad-Sí, Takuya, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Bueno, no has dicho ni una palabra desde que llegamos aquí-dijo Takuya.

Tommy pensó que debería decirlo.

-Bueno-dijo Tommy-Tal vez a lo que Angewomon se refería era…-.

No pudo terminar la oración porque ocurrió un temblor.

-¿Otro temblor?-preguntó Zoe.

Salieron del centro comercial y vieron a un digimon.

(Este digimon es original, es decir, yo lo cree)

Era un digimon grande, antropomórfico Con armadura gris, tenía cabeza de lagarto, piernas de carnero y garra de lobo como brazos y manos. Tenía en su armadura, en el pecho, un símbolo de una máscara oscura con púas y corona, con espadas en los costados. El símbolo era de color negro.

-¿Pero qué clase de digimon es?-.

ANLISADOR DE DIGIMON

DARKIGUANAMON

ES UN DIGIMON DE CLASE DESCONOCIDO. NUNCA HA SIDO VISTO EN EL DIGIMUNDO

SU TECNICA ESPECIAL TAMBIEN ES DESCONOCIDA.

FIN DEL ANALIZADOR

Darkiguanamon atacaba Tokio, la gente corría y gritaba. Las autoridades llegaron de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero hubiera preferido que fuera Godzilla-dijo JP-Creo que así sabríamos más de él que de ese digimon-.

-No recuerdo un digimon así en el Digimundo-dijo Koji.

-Eso no importa-dijo Takuya-Debemos detenerlo antes que destruya Tokio.

-Takuya-dijo Koji-Creo que será mejor usar ambos digispirts para detenerlo-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Takuya.

-Nosotros usaremos el Digispirit bestia-dijo Tommy.

Kouichi, JP y Zoe asintieron.

Los chicos fueron a un callejón vacío y sacaron sus digivice.

(Musica de Digievolución)

(Se muestra los digispirits de Agunimon y Burninggreymon, al costado los digispirits de Lobomon y Kendogarurumon. Takuya y Koji hicieron su pose de transformación)

-¡Doblespirit!-gritó Takuya y Koji-¡Digivolve…..!

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron ambos

La data pasó por ambos, de sus dos digispirits. Hasta que se transformaron.

-¡Aldamon!-gritó Aldamon.

-¡Beowolfmon!-gritó Beowolfmon

 _Kaze o ukete_

 _Tatsy Kewashii_

 _Gake de wa_

(Se muestra los digispirits bestias de Korikakumon, Kaiserleomon, Metalkabuterimon y Sephyrmon, con Tommy, Kouichi, JP y Zoe)

 _Jibun no_

 _Yowasa bakari_

 _Ga mieru ne_

-¡Digispirit!-gritaron los 4-¡Digivolve…..!

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-gritaron los 4

La data pasó y se transformaron.

-¡Korikakumon! gritó Korikakumon

 _Demo donna_

 _Pinchi mo_

-¡Kaiserleomon!-gritó Kaiserleomon

 _Haruka e toberu_

 _Chansu ni mo_

 _Kawaru Kiseki_

-¡Metalkabuterimon!-gritó Metalkabuterimon

 _Kakushi motteru_

 _Densetsu ni wa_

 _Musuu no hiiroo_

-¡Sephyrmon!- gritó Sephyrmon.

 _Esoragoto to_

 _Itterarenai_

Salieron del callejón y fueron hacia donde estaba Darkiguanamon. Comenzaron a atacarlo.

 _Yuusha ni ima_

-¡Misiles de fuego!-gritó Aldamon.

Darkiguanamon se protegió e intento golpearlo con sus garras.

 _Iki o fuki kome_

-¡Descarga solar!-gritó Beowolfmon

 _Wakatte ir usa_

Se protegió creando un escudo.

 _Ichiban daiji na_

-¡Ventisca poderosa!-gritó Sephyrmon.

Darkiguanamon saltó y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego de su boca.

 _Buki wa kokoro_

 _Ni aru nda_

-¡Rayo destructor!-gritó Metalkabuterimon.

 _Makerarenai Tsuyoku_

 _Aritai_

El rayo pegó fuerte a Darkiguanamon, pero seguía de pie.

 _Kizu darkae demo_

-¡Fantasma del apocalipsis!-gritó Kaiserleomon lanzando su ataque.

 _Akogaretteta mirai e_

 _To_

-¡Hachas de avalancha!-gritó Korikakumon.

 _Tabidate with the will_

 _Niji o oikaketa_

Darkiguanamon esquivó un hacha, pero el otro si le chocó

 _Tooi kioku no_

 _Mujaki sa Doko_

Aldamon y Beowolfmon se unieron.

 _De nakushita no_

-¡Bola de fuego!-gritó Aldamon

-¡Cazador Diumo!-gritó Beowolfmon

 _Darou_

 _Shitteru Koto ga_

Sus dos ataques máximos llegaron a Darkiguanamon y, con eso, lo derrotaron.

 _Fueteku sono_

 _Tabi_

 _Akirameru koto_

Darkiguanamon terminó en suelo.

 _Wo mi ni_

 _Tsuketakunai ne_

Los guerreros observaron

 _Towa ni tsuzuku_

 _Jibun no_

Aldamon tenían su digivice listo para el digicode.

 _Sutoorii_

 _Unmei ni mo_

 _Sakaratte yaru_

Sin embargo, no hubo digicode.

-No entiendo-dijo Beowolfmon-¿Por qué no aparece su digicode?-.

-Se supone que todos los digimons tienen digicode-dijo Metalkabuterimon.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Kaiserleomon.

-Yo creo que a ninguno de nosotros, Kaiserleomon-dijo Korikakumon.

-Esto no tiene sentido-dijo Sephyrmon.

De pronto, escucharon una risa, proveniente de Darkiguanamon.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-preguntó Metalkabuterimon-Te derrotamos-.

-Tontos, niños-dijo Darkiguanamon-Estos 2 ataques, si podría llamarlo así, no son nada comparado con lo que los Blackstars tenemos planeado para ambos mundos-.

-¿Blackstars?-preguntó Aldamon-¿Qué es un blackstar?-.

-No qué, guerrero del fuego-dijo Darkiguanamon-Quienes…jajaja…no importa…ya hemos empezado…nada nos detendrá….ni al poderoso gobernante de todo…-

-¡Habla!-gritó Beowolfmon acercando su espada a él-¿Quién es tu gobernante?-.

Sin embargo, Darkiguanamon comenzó a brillar hasta volverse luz y se desintegró. Quedaron sorprendidos.

-Él…murió-dijo Sephyrmon.

-Lo más importante-dijo Aldamon-Sabemos quiénes están de esto-.

-Será mejor irnos antes que lleguen reporteros-dijo Kaiserleomon.

-Sí, no quiero que un digimon de entrevistas-dijo Korikakumon.

Sephyrmon creó una ventisca para cubrir sus rastros. Una vez más, los policías y ciudadanos no supieron que es lo que sucedió.

Los chics, ya habiendo regresado a la normalidad, se reunieron en el parque.

-Bueno, ya sabemos quiénes son-dijo JP-Pero aun así, no podemos ir al Digimundo sin hallar la puerta-.

-Creo que sé a lo que refiere Angewomon-dijo Tommy.

-¿Es lo que querías decirnos antes?-preguntó Zoe.

-Sí-dijo Tommy.

Todos prestaron atención.

-Cuando dijo que la entrada está en lo más profundo de nuestro ser-dijo Tommy-Creo que se refería a nosotros unidos….cuando éramos un corazón, una esperanza y un futuro-.

Allí lo entendieron.

-Cuando éramos Susanoomon-dijo Takuya.

-Así es-dijo Tommy-Unidos debemos crear la puerta al digimundo, Unidos como Susanoomon-.

-Vale la pena intentarlo-dijo Takuya-Debemos volver para detener esta amenaza de los Blackstar y salvar nuestro hogar y el digimundo-.

Asintieron todos.

(Música de The last element)

(Se muestran los digispirits humanos de los 6 e hicieron sus poses)

-¡Ancientdigispirt!-dijeron los 6-¡Digivolve a….!-.

Unieron sus digivice.

Los 20 digispirits se aparecieron y la figura de hombre apareció. Las piezas tambien de Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon. Se unieron.

-¡Susanoomon!-gritó Susanoomon.

Nan no tame ni Tatakau no ka tte

Mou mayoinadonai no sa

Oretachi shika Dekinai no nara

-Bien, estamos todos-dijo Takuya.

-Llegó el momento-dijo Tommy

Riyuu nanka iranai

Koori mo kaze mo

-Adelante-dijo Zoe

Hi ni kawaru Kokoro

-Con toda nuestra fuerza-dijo Kouichi

o hitotsu ni shite Shinjiru nda

-Con todo nuestro ser-dijo JP

Supiritto dake o Tsuyoku

-Con nuestras almas-dijo Koj  
Eranda no wa Dare de mo nai sa

Uso su casco para cerrar sus ojos e hizo aparecer su arma poderosa.

La activo.

-¡Cuchilla estelar!-gritó Susanoomon.

Sin embargo, lanzó su ataque al cielo y como arcoíris iluminó el cielo. De pronto, vieron una especie de abertura gris dentro del ataque.

-Esa es….la puerta-dijo Susanoomon.

-Lo logramos-dijo Takuya.

-Vamos-dijo Koji-Debemos ir antes que se cierre.

-Ahora o nunca-dijo Tommy

-Adelante-dijo Kouichi.

-Ya es hora-dijo Zoe.

-Tenemos que volver-dijo JP.

Susanoomon voló hacia esa entrada hecha por su ataque. Cuando entro…la ráfaga se cerró. Sin embargo, no notaron que alguien los había observado. (Solo ven su pie, no su cuerpo)

Dentro de la fisura. Susanoomon pasó. De pronto, se desintegró y volvieron a ser los 6 chicos. Pasaban rápidamente.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron mientras continuaban su viaje de regreso al Digimundo

(Ending)

Aparece Tommy, Takuya, Koji

No importa lo lejos que te encuentres tuuuu

Kouichi, Zoe y JP (crecidos, claro)

Hey!

Muestra a Tommy con su digivice, a su lado Kumamon y Korikakumon, tambien otra digievolución, pero está en las sombras

Debe llegar a ti

Muestra a Takuya con su digivice, a su lado Agunimon, Burninggreymon, Aldamon y Kaisergreymon

Miro al cielo para ver dónde estás

Muestra a Koji con su digivice, a su lado Lobomon, Kendogarurumon, Beowolfmon y Magnagarurumon

Y pienso que tal vez

Muestra a Kouichi con su digivice, a su lado Lowemon, Kaiserleomon y una digievolución, pero está en las sombras

Tu y yo lo mismo podemos ver

Muestra a Zoe con su digivice, a su lado Kazemon, Sephyrmon y una digievolución, pero está en las sombras

Mis sentimientos

Muestra a JP con su digivice, a su lado Beetlemon, Metalkabuterimon y una digievolución, pero está en las sombras

Alcanzarán

Tommy alza su digivice, Takuya alza su digivice, Koji alza su digivice, Kouichi alza su digivice, Zoe alza su digivice y JP alza su digivice.

En mi corazón lo guardo siempre y en el futuro

Terminan el Digimundo y están Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon y Salamon saludando.

Haaaa de florecer

Takuya y Zoe están en un campo de flores y arboles viendo a los Piyomons, Koromons y Palmons jugando y se unen a ellos.

El sueño será una realidad

Koji y Kouichi están con Adromons, Datamons y Guardromon construyendo máquinas para hacer el digimundo mejor y actualizando Trailmons. Ellos ayudan en llevar cosas

No habrá distancia

Que nos pueda separar

Y la inocencia nos dará

Tommy y JP están ayudan Swanmon con los bebés digimons. Uno está encima de la cabeza de Tommy, este ríe junto con JP.

La fuerza que nos unirá

Los 6 chicos corren hacia un hermoso castillo de cristal

Y surgirá

Se abre y están esperándolos Magnaagemon, Angewomon y Antylamon

Con tu sonrisa la luuuuuuz

Aparecen los 10 guerreros legendarios.

.

.

.

.

Avance del episodio 3

-Llegamos al Digimundo-dijo Zoe

-Luce diferente-dijo Takuya-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado aquí?

-¿Qué problemas han ocurrido?-preguntó Koji

-Hay que buscar a nuestros amigos-dijo Tommy.

-Debemos tener cuidado-dijo Kouichi

-Más digimons desconocidos, ¿serán Blackstars? -dijo JP

.

.

.

.

-No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Digimon Frontier 2-dijo Tommy-Ahora es cuando la leyenda….digievoluciona-.

Proximo episodio: "Digimundo desconocido"


End file.
